deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaziken vs Natsu
Description Blaziken_VS_Natsu_Updated.PNG|Scythe watch (Updated) Blaziken VS Natsu.JPG|Scythe watch V1 Pokemon vs Fairy Tail. The flame-fisted martial artists meet, and only one walks away. Will it be Hoenn's fighting starter or Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer? Interlude (Queue Invader - Jim Johnston: https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ ) Soul: FIRE! It, without a doubt, is one of the most import elements to ever exist! And these two bad-asses decided "Let's combine it with martial arts"! Scythe: Blaziken, the Pokemon's Brawling Fire Type. Soul: And Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's legendary Fire Dragon Mage! He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Blaziken (Queue Pokemon ORAS - Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk ) Scythe: The Hoenn Region is one of the most interesting Regions in Pokemon. Handed out by Professor Birch, these starters are quite amazing and iconic. Soul: And while Treecko and Mudkip are cool and all, I'm far more into Torchic's final Evolution: BLAZIKEN!! Blaziken: Background * Name: Blaziken * Height: 6'03" * Weight: 114.6 lbs * Fire/Fighting Type * Hoenn's Fire Starter's final Evolution * The Blaze Pokemon * 6th in the Hoenn Dex * Most commonly associated with May Scythe: And like all good Pokemon, Blaziken needs a trainer to guide him in battle. While the Gen 3 games give us two options, we'll be going with May for this episode, the female trainer. May: BAckground * Name: May * Age: 12 - 16 * Most common Blaziken trainer * Rival to Brendan * Champion of the Hoenn League Soul: And together, May and Blaziken set off to be the very best, like no one ever was. And to ensure any trainer they came across would know who the fuck was the better trainer, she taught Blaziken all sorts of powerful attacks. (Queue Pokemon ORAS - Wild Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk ) Blaziken: Movepool * Abilities: Blaze (powers up Fire Type moves in a pinch), Speed Boost * Flamethrower * Blaze Kick * Fire Spin * Overheat * Fire Punch * Flare Blitz * Sky Uppercut * Mega Kick * Quick Attack * Seismic Toss * Strength * Hyper Beam * Sunny Day * Double Team * Aerial Ace * Focus Blast Soul: Naturally, Blaziken's bread and butter abilities are it's fire powers. He can shoot out fire in several different ways with Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, and Overheat, and he can power his punches and kicks with fire. And as a Fighting Type, he and karate kick people's guts in with Mega Kick and "SHORYUKEN" people with the Sky Uppercut! And if he needs to get ahead of his opponent, he can use Quick Attack to boost his speed. Scythe: And unlike Wild Pokemon, Blaziken can learn tutor, TM and HM moves thanks to May. She can team him moves like Strength to boost his, well, strength, grant him a powerful strike from above with Aerial Ace, how to create mirages him himself with Double Team that can somehow attack also, use her personal energy to create blasts with Focus Blast and Hyperbeam, and he can power up his own Fire Type moves thanks to the Sunny Day. Soul: And if power is still an issue, May and Blaziken can use the power of love and all that crap to access Mega Evolution and create Mega Blaziken! Mega Blaziken * Requires May to hold a Keystone and Blaziken a Blazikennite * Boosts power, speed, and defense * Will not revert back to normal unless defeated or emerges victorious Scythe: Well, it also require's Blaziken to be holding his special Blazikennite, a Mega Stone hold he can use, and May must be in possession of the Keystone granted to her by Professor Birch, and it's fueled by the bond between the two. Soul: So se-''' Scythe: WHat!? No! Ew! '''Soul: Anyways, as Mega Blaziken, he gets faster, stronger, and a lot tougher. And as a bonus, he won't arbitrarily return to normal mid fight. He stays Mega until he wins or he looses. Blaziken (With May): Feats and Faults * +With May, defeated the Elite 4 and became Hoenn's champion * +Battled Kygore and Groudon * +Fast enough to dodge Lightning Attacks * +Seismic Toss can send opponents out of the Atmosphere * +Took down Teams Aqua and Magma with May * +Good against: Steel, Ice, Rock, Dark, Grass, Bug * -Weak against: Psychic, Flying, Fairy, Ground, Water * -Rain Dance can counter Sunny Day * -Cannot battle without May Soul: Blaziken is one tough Pokemon! He can toss Pokemon weighing MORE than him into orbit, which would mean he's throwing people over 20 times the speed of sound, and can move fast enough to dodge lightning. And with May by his side, they where able to not only become the champions of the Hoenn League, requiring her to beat 4 of the greatest trainers in the region, but also take on the Legendary Groudon! Who can raise fucking continents! ''' Scythe: They also battled Kygore, Groudon's rival and equal, which supports this feat. And while he is really good against Steel, Ice, Rock, Dark, Grass, and Bug Types, a Fire and Fighting Type like Blaziken is still weak to Psychic attacks, Ground based attacks, and, of course, water. The Rain Dance can counteract his Sunny Day ability, and without May, Blaziken can barely attack in a battle. He rely's on her almost entirely for strategy. '''Soul: Luckily, May's a bright girl, and together, nobody can take them down! Be it two criminal organizations, Legendary Pokemon, or anybody in between. Watch out, because May and Blaziken aren't ones you wanna mess with. Natsu (Queue Fairy Tail Main Theme (slow version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq8TF8JqGrA ) Scythe: Years before he was a member of the Fairy Tail guild, years before he was one of the most powerful mages too ever live, Natsu Dragneel a pretty normal child living on a village with his mom, dad, and older brother Zeref. Soul: And then a bunch of dragons showed up and killed everybody. Well...almost. Scythe: Luckily, Zeref survived. Horrified by the deaths of his family and everyone they knew, Zeref discovered the connections between life, death, and magic. Soul: And naturally he became fucking obsessed with this shit, and endedup becoming the most powerful evil guy who ever lived. Remember that for later. Anyways, it worked. Natsu came back...as a demon. Also Zeref was too dangerous to raise his brother. ' Scythe: So, in the last good act he would preform to protect Natsu, he left his younger brother with the Dragon Igneel, who would raise Natsu, teach him to read and write, and both martial arts and his own special kind of magic - Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu: Background * Name: Natsu Dragneel * Alias: E.N.D. ** "Etherious Natsu Dragneel" * Height: 5'7"/170.18 cm * Weight: ?? (Average) * Age: 400+ (Physically appears 17-19) * Twice orphaned * Only mode of transportation that won't make him sick is a flying cat (Queue Fairy Tail - Blazing Guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OraVJrLRsLg ) Scythe: One day, however, Igneel vanished. Well, actually he and all the other dragon slayers from 400 years ago got sent into the future, but at the time they didn't know that. Anyways, Natsu joined the magic guild Fairy Tail, which became his new home and family. '''Soul: He finally found one that wouldn't abandon him, and he got a cool pet and best friend in the form of a talking, flying cat named Happy. Anyways, as a member of a Guild, Natsu does jobs involving magic stuff for money, which obviously requires a lot of magical skill. Luckily, Natsu has superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. He's a tough bastard as well, and has incredible senses of sight, smell, and hearing thanks to his Dragon Slayer training. ' Natsu: Magic * 'F'ire Dragon Slayer Magic ** Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Sword Horn, Brillaint Flame ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade ** Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist ** Consumes fire to replenish magic * Lightning Fire Dragon Magic ** Augments Fire Dragon Slayer Moves ** Firing Hammer ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade Scythe: Dragon Slayer Magic is Natsu's bread and butter, specifically the Fire style. Natsu has well over 2 dozen ways to incorporate fire into his martial arts skills. His punches can be embedded with fire for the Fire Dragon Iron Fist, he can spit fire from his mouth with the Fire Dragon Roar, or blast it from his hands with the Brilliant Flame. '''Soul: And he can shoot fire from his feet to boost himself into the air! No, it's not flight. Pretty close though. Anyways, magic energy is Fairy Tail is limited. He can't use magic forever, because it'll be run dry and he can't anymore. Luckily, he can replenish his magic whenever he needs by EATING FIRE!! YA! HE CAN DO THAT! Scythe: If that wasn't enough, he's practically immune to all forms of Fire. However, he cannot consume fire that he produced. It must come from something else. However, Natsu isn't restricted to relying only on fire. He can combine his fire with Lightning to utilize, Lightning Fire Dragon Magic. And if he needs another power up, he can enter the Dragon Force. Natsu: Dragon Force * Boosts his overall magical power * Boosts his phsyical power as well * Brings him closer to a full dragon * Gives Natsu a scale-like pattern on his skin and cat-slit eyes Soul: While in the Dragon Force, Natsu's physical and magical prowess drastically increase, and brings him closer to the full power of a dragon. Hell, it even makes him start to look like a Dragon! Scythe: The Dragon Force was Natsu's trump card for some time, until he managed to unlock the highest form available to him, the Fire Dragon King Mode. Natsu: Fire Dragon King Mode * Fire Dragon King Mode produces a heat so intense, the ground becomes an inferno, nearby bodies of water completely evaporate and clothes melt * New spells ** Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist ** Fire Dragon King's Roar ** Fire Dragon King's Purgatory ** Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame Scythe: In the Fire Dragon King Mode, Natsu produces fire so intense his presence can evaporate water cause the ground to become an inferno. He also gains access too 4 new spells. He can power up the Iron Fist, Brilliant Flame, and Roar with the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame, and the Fire Dragon Kings Roar. Soul: And then there's the Fire Dragon's King Purgatory, where he basically becomes a nuclear bomb. Undoubtedly, Natsu has done some truly crazy shit. ''' Natsu: Feats and Faults * +Easily the most destructive Fairy Tail wizard (on purpose) * +Has defeated a large number of seemingly more powerful opponents * +Has a natural resistance to poison produced by a Poison Dragon Slayer * +Escaped Genesis Zero twice * +Took on Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore at the time, on his own ** During this, Natsu blocked Sting's most powerful attack, Holy Nova, with just one hand * +Can use fire attacks underwater... somehow * +Dodged Laxus's lightning * +Using the stronger version of the Fire Dragon King Mode, Natsu was able to bring Zeref to his knees. However, Natsu was forced to retreat before he could deal the finishing blow. * +Bested Acnologia, who could likely destroy countries. * -Magical reserve is the equivalent of a wizard's stamina, and running out completely means game over. * -Lightning Fire magic drains his magic twice as fast. * -Like other dragon slayers, he gets motion sickness from cars, trains, or boats. * -Cannot eat fire that he himself has produced * -Can be thick headed and doesn't always think things through, preferring to run in arms blazing rather than thinking up a strategy before picking a fight. '''Soul: Natsu's powerful enough to defeat guys powerful enough to destroy entire towns without much effort. He's got resistance to poison attacks, was able to defeat almost 1000 soldiers in a single attack, defeated the entire Sabertooth guild by himself, and he beat Acnologia, who absorbed a magical artifact thingy that could possibly let him destroy entire countries! Scythe: That isn't to say Natsu is perfect. His magical energy, if depleted too much, would mean game over in a rough situation, and utilizing his Lightning Fire Magic drains his reserves at double the rate, although this was reduced overtime with training, it's still worth mentioning. But his greatest weakness is his thick head. Often, Natsu forgo's strategy and just runs in arms blazing and picking a fight. Even if it's a bad idea. Soul: I disagree. His greatest weakness is how easily motion sick he gets. Something about moving vesicle's overloading his dragon senses. Thank god he can hold onto Happy just fine. Anyways, with the support of all his pals and the power of the Dragon King, Natsu finally met Zeref again, who was evil now. He beat the shit out of his brother to stop his evil plan of rewinding time and some crap, and succeeded. All in a days work for Fairy Tail's Fire Breathing Dragon Slayer. Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! (Hoenn Region: Route 101) (Queue Pokemon ORAS - Route 101: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcvru7LkizI ) May sighed as she walked down route 101, her trusty partner Blaziken walking alongside her. In her hands where a small scepter with an orb on top of it. May: I wonder what this is. Any ideas Blaziken? Blaziken: Ziken. Blaze, Blaziken. May: A new form of Mega Evolution? ...it's possible. The Trainer and her Pokemon continued walking when, from above, Natsu Dragneel dropped in with a flying blue cat with wings. May: Woah! Where did you come from. Natsu: That's complicated. Hi, I'm Natsu, and this is Happy. Happy: Hello! Blaziken glared at Happy, the flying cat hiding behind his Dragon Slayer friend. Natsu: I'll cut to the chase, I'm on a mission for that scepter and I need it now. So, I'll just be taking it if yo- Before May could rebuttal, Blaziken roared at Natsu and pushed him back, readying itself to battle. May shook her head and got off too the side. May: I'm sorry, but I promised Professor Birch I'd bring him this. I can't let you stop me. Natsu sighed and got into a fighting stance, Happy realizing the impending battle and flying back to watch from a safer distance next to May. (Queue Pokemon ORAS - Battle! Trainer Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in3zXwiDlkE ) Natsu moved first, jumping into the air and throwing a punch straight at Blaziken, which the Pokemon didn't expect and slid back as they took the attack. May: Huh!? Hey, that's not how-nevermind! Blaziken, use Blaze Kick! Blaziken nodded and ran at Natsu, fire shooting from one of it's legs as he threw a kick straight at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer raised an arm and blocked it before pushing Blaziken back. He readied a hand and fire began surrounding it. May: What the hell!? Blaziken, Fire Punch! Natsu: Fire Dragon Iron Fist! The two warriors ran forwards and threw their hands at each other, the flaming punches colliding to create an explosion at the center that sent both of them back. Natsu smirked as Blaziken focused it's energy together, and fired a pulse of energy on May's command. May: Use Focus Energy! Natsu managed to leap out of the way of the blast as fire surrounded his fists, he swung them forwards to land multiple hard hitting punches on the Pokemon. Blaziken suddenly dodged one and rolled out of the way as May gave her next command. May: Use Strength! Blaziken slammed it's foot into the ground, creating a mini shockwave before it rushed forwards and punched Natsu square in the gut, then throwing a few jabs at his face. Natsu stepped back as Blaziken hopped away, both began charging fire into their mouths. Natsu: Fire Dragon Roar! May: Use Flamethrower! The two blasts flew forwards, colliding under heat before exploding once again like the collision before. Blaziken, utilizing Quick Attack, zipped over to May and grabbed her before zipping her away from the flaming area of the forest. May: Thanks Blaziken. Blaziken: Blaze. Natsu emerged from the area, chuckling to himself before he hurled himself at Blaziken and slammed into kicked him back before hurrying at the Pokemon and throwing a flaming kick. May: Use Double Team! And before Natsu could land the kick, Blaziken split out into several doubles himself, the one Natsu was about to kick, slapping him back, leaving Natsu in a circle in Blaziken's. May: Now use Aerial Ace! The Pokemon flipped into the air and stuck their feet out, all diving on Natsu and kicking him repeatedly. Natsu: I've had enough! Fight and Lightning shot out of Natsu as he blew all the Blaziken's back, utilizing his Lighting Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he dashed in with a Lightning Fire Dragon Iron Fist to tear through the fake Blaziken's one by one, until only the true Blaziken remained. Blaziken: Keeeeeeen... Natsu: You aren't gonna win! Rushing forwards, he began beating down on Blaziken. He slammed his fist into the Pokemon's gut before throwing him into a nearby tree. Natsu: It's over. You're done. May: Blaziken no! Natsu shook his head as May ran over and helped Blaziken back onto his feet before focusing on her Keystone, and Blaziken began focusing on his Blazikennite. He began glowing before a glowing sphere surrounded him, and then he broke out as Mega Blaziken. Natsu: Woah, what's that!? May: Our power combined. This is Mega Blaziken. (Queue Fairy Tail - Dragon Force: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQwxKpu-HfA ) Mega Blaziken roared and rushed forwards and Natsu gripped a hand and entered the Dragon Force, the two combatants rushing in and throwing repeated punches at each other, blocking or evading what came their way. Blaziken jumped over a kick and thew a Fire Punch that Natsu bobbed his head to avoid, and the two clashed fists once again. May: Use Seismic Slam! Blaziken ducked under a punch and grabbed Natsu, spinning him around before throwing him straight up, sending Natsu into orbit, with the Dragon Slayer yelling as he nearly reached space, that yell only intensifying as he began falling back down towards the planet. May: Now! Sky Uppercut! And as Natsu closed in on the ground, Blaziken rose off it to uppercut him directly in the face. Natsu managed to land on his feat and shake his head, charging Fire and Lightning together into a blast. Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon- May: Use Hyper Beam Blaziken! Natsu: -Brilliant Flame! Mega Blaziken charged up and fired the beam of energy towards Natsu, who unleashed the combined Fire and Lightning together. The two attacks collided and struggled against each other before the Mega Blaziken managed to push forwards overpower Natsu, sending him flying into the forest. May: Power up again, use Sunny Day! Blaziken nodded as fire shot out from him for a second as the area got a lot brighter, and Sunnt Day took effect on the Pokemon. May: Use, use Overheat, and then Flare Blitz! Turning to face the somewhat exhausted and still recovering Natsu, Mega Blaziken charged fire directly into himself and let it all blast out straight at Natsu, causing a massive explosion, and then added onto it with a Flare Blitz. Happy, however, had deicded he'd done enough hiding. Happy: I'm coming Natsu! May: Huh!? Happy flew over and began slamming himself into May, smacking her around the best he could as Natsu got up, more pissed than hurt, with his iconic jacket pretty badly burnt. To recover, Natsu began inhaling, and consuming the fire around him to replenish his magic, leaving Blaziken quite confused. Natsu: Let's see you handle the Fire Dragon King! Heat engulfed the area as May struggled to stop Happy's onslaught of distraction attacks, which only made it worse for her. May: Keep fighting Blaziken! Mega Blaziken nodded and charged forwards, throwing a few Fire Punches and Flame Kicks that Natsu had no problem blocking and avoiding before he swung his fist forwards and unleashed a Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist, which went straight through Blaziken's gut. Natsu: I'm done playing games! Yelling out, Natsu unleashed flaming attack after flaming attack, opening up cuts on Blaziken's body that shot blood from them. He then, in an act of revenge, grabbed the Mega Pokemon before spinning him around and hurling him at May. Natsu: Watch out Happy! Happy noticed Blaziken coming and dodged him, but the same could not be said for May, whom collided with her partner Pokemon and the two crashed into a tree as the artifact both parties where after went flying, while the tree then fell onto May's legs, who cried out in pain as they where crushed under it. May: AHH!! Mega Blaziken tried to help May, but in his weakened state, he couldn't do much more than fall over next to her. Natsu seized his chance and began charging up, unleashing a Full Force Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame. The attack flew forwards at May and Blaziken, the two partner's embracing each other as they where consumed by the Flame's, and completely incinerated. Only ashes remained of them, Natsu returned his his regular self as he walked over and picked up the Scepter. Natsu: Not a scratch. Nod bad if I do say so myself. Happy: Um...Natsu? Natsu turned to face happy, only to see the burning forest around them getting worse. Unsure if he could consume all the fire, the Fair Tail Guild Member's cut their looses and run away. Natsu and Happy returns to the Fairy Tail Guild with the reward from handing over the Scepter to the man who hired him, and retells his battle with the mighty Pokemon. Conclusion (Queue Fairy Tail - Natsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhevjjbvWmw ) Sou: Woah! I know it's the name of the show and all, but did May have to die? Scythe: Yes, shut up. Anyways, despite what many would say is a massive stomp, this battle was surprisingly close. Both Natsu and Blaziken could dodge Lightning cast by foes. Assuming Electric Pokemon and Laxus could create lightning that moved at speeds similar to real lightning, they'd both be moving almost 200 times the speed of sound. Soul: Blaziken's large, LARGE assortment of moves meant he could hold Natsu back for a period of time, and didn't have to rely on the same boring old tricks, but Natsu's Lightning Fire magic evened that playing field up quite a bit. And strength...whew, this one's gonna take a bit. ''' Scythe: Natsu was able to best both Zeref and Acnologia, both of which where stronger than the Etherion, which would've destroyed the Country of Fiore, and is stated so multiple times it could do so, likely meaning Natsu is stronger than it as well. As Mega Blaziken, he was able to stand against Groundon, who was said to raise the continents...but it's almost without question he had help from the rest of May's team, which puts into question how much he actually used against this Legendary Beast when the rest of the team already kinda softened him up. '''Soul: But for a close as strength and speed where, Nastu won for one big reason: and that was that Blaziken rely's on May for all forms of strategy. He's pretty much unable to battle without her. And while May is great at analyzing opponents, that fact that she's never seen anything like Natsu and the Dragon Slayer's punch first ask questions mindset, she didn't have much to work with. Scythe: And Natsu may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, even he could realize the Pokemon's over reliance on it's trainers command. All he, or in this case Happy, had to do was distract her long enough land the fatal blow on Blaziken. Soul: And that's assuming she could even survive being in the presence on Fire Dragon King Natsu. It seems Blaziken and May are all BURNT OUT! Scythe: The winner is Natsu Dragneel. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!! "Found a Maverick, starting mission now!" "Your a boss Pandora! But you're not my boss!" Zero VS Dark Pit Category:Scythe Watch Category:Fire Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles